MS2 story!
by ms2 ultimate
Summary: One night, Eggman creats: Metal Sonic 2! But he is a failure because he is crazy, and a goodguy, he brakes out and befriends shadow (even though that isnt okay with shadow).


All Sonic characters are copyright of Sega, Archie comics and etc. Except 

Metal Sonic 2 who is entirely made up by little ol' me. And since you will probably not understand a word he is saying, I will put a translation at the end of every sentence he says.(but only when it is hard to understand. But if it annoys you then just put that in the review and I wont do it again.)- 

MS2 The Story!

"Ah yes, everything is going to plan. METAL SONIC 2 WILL AWAKEN! And then destroy that medaling blue hedgehog." Said Dr. Eggman on a dark night. Then his servant came in with the reports of MS2. "Well, Uh, um D-Dr. Eggman sir "Well! What is it I don't have all day ya' know!" "Well, gulp there seems to be a problem sir." "What?" "Well, he turned out to be Crazy." "What the?" "Well, and worse yet he…he." "WHAT IS IT?" "Well, uh! He is um, a _good guy."_ WHAT! HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAPPEN!" "Well," "Stop saying 'well'!" "S-sorry sir! W- I mean. You know when we have to give him the info on all the heroes." "Yes!" " He, um, fell in love with Amy.(apparently love turns them good)" "WHAT? How could any one fall in love with her?" "I don't know." "You're fired!" Then Eggman blasted the guy. And a new servant came in. "Alright, show me him." Eggman said with a sigh. Then they brought him in. "I am, MS2." "Well he looks sane-" "Was' sup ma' brother from another mother!(what is up my brother from another mother.)" Eggman just stared and stared. "…….You insolent fool!" "Waaa! Ya hurt ma' widdle feelings! L8R sucka'!(Waaa! You hurt my little feelings! Later sucker!) " And MS2 shot off. "…………….Okkkkkaaay…………. That was a failure."

So off went MS2 racing through the streets with his jet shoes. The only difference from the first Metal Sonic and him was that he had a big black '2' on his forehead with little bit of painted fire sparks on either side of it and had 'MS2' written on both sides of his shoes. "Hell yeah! I'm out and freeee! Go me! Go me! I's ma' B+day! I's ma' B+day! We'r gonna partay like I's ma' B+day! (he has slang vocabulary) Huh! Waz' dis'?(Huh! What is this!)" Shadow was racing down the highway. "Yo! Shad! Waz' 'sup ma' brother from another mother!" "………Do I know you?" "Na'! I waz just created ba' Eggy bu' he say I'm a 'insolent fool' So I took off!" "So that is how you know me. Well I am not so sure that I want to know you by the looks of it so, ta ta!" "Wai' Shad! I wanna be bet' buddys!(Wait Shadow! I want to be best buddies!)" "Only if you would be 'normal', if you even know the word." "Nope. Don't know da' word" "Ooookaaaay. Well it means: conforming with or constituting an accepted standard, model, or pattern; esp., corresponding to the median or average of a large group in type, appearance, achievement, function, deveop- Are you even listening?" "Huh?" "Nevermind. Just go away and come back until chickens fly." "Okay!"

The next day, Shadow looked in the newspaper: The first chicken flew! Shadow just stared. "Am I cursed or is he just lucky?" Then he doorbell rang. "Oh bother." And he opened the door to find MS2. "Waz' 'up ma' brother from another mother! A chick just flew so I'm hear! Oh yeah.. ehem…Shadow." He said in a deep low voice. "I am your 2nd metal father." "What the hell? No you're not you idiot!" "Ah' c'mon ya' spoiled 'dit! Lat' night I saw staw warz on Bravo tv!(Last night I was watching star wars on Bravo t.v.)" "What? Oh forget it! Fine we can be…_best buds!"_ "Yay! Wahoo!-" "But you are still an idiot" "Awwww! Ya' hurt ma' widdle feewins'!(You hut my little feelings!)" "You really are stupid aren't you?" "Yah well. Atweast I'm uniqea!(At least I am unique!)" "Unique! How the hell are you 'unique'!" "Well fr one ting, I git feewings bu' I'ma wobot!" Shadow gave an angry look. "Oh? So are you saying that since I am a robot that _I _don't have any!" "See! Now yer getin to ma' pont!(See! Now you are getting to the point!)" "Of coarse I do! And right now I am very _angry!_" Then he started chasing MS2 around the room. "Ahhhhhh! Shad's gon mawd!(Shadows gone mad!)" "You're the only one here who is mad! I'm just angry!" And then MS2 jumped on the coffee table which flew up and hit Shadow in the head causing him to fall backwards with it on him. "Shad! Wha' arw ya' sleepin unda dat!(Why are you sleeping under that!)" "&!" " I see. Ya' mawd. Wewl how 'bout ya' an mea' wace an if I win ya' don't be mawd no more bu' it ya' win, ya' can bea' mawd.(Well how about you and me race and if I win you wont be mad but if you win, you can be mad)" "Ggggggrrrrraaaa!" And Shadow came flying up from under the table with lots of wounds on his head and he had a happy(well a 'shadow' happy) expression on his face but had a anime vein pop. "A race? With a amateur like you? I'm in!" And they stepped out side. "On my mark, ready set GO!" And MS2 blasted past Shadow. "What in bloody hell! The idiots actually fast! Well we will see about that!" And Shadow zoomed up to him. A HALF AN HOUR LATER. MS2 won. "Oh Damnit."

Next day. MS2 was racing down the streets when he saw Amy. "Amy!" And he zoomed up to her. Before she could look at him he said "Will you marry me?" And Amy was like "Who t- Ahhhhhh! Metal Sonic is back from the dead!" "I'm naut' mel' sonic. I'm MS2(I'm not metal sonic.)" "Oh……..Ahhhhhhh! MS2!-And no, I will not _marry _you." "Wewl in dat caze.(Well, in that case.)" And MS2 threw a sack on her and carried her off. "Ahhhhh! Help me Sonic!" At that moment, Sonic was racing down the road. "Huh! Is that Amy? I'm coming!" And he shot down. But right then, Shadow went right in front of him causing a major damage worth over 2,000,000 of repair but nobody care anymore, do they! "Huh? Shadow! Get out of the way!" "Race me first and then I will let you." "Shadow this is not the time! Amy's in trouble!" "Do it!" "Fine." And they started racing and after awhile Sonic was getting really worried. "I need to save Amy!" "But I don't want you to save-" And then Sonic won. "Oh the hell with it." Miserable Shadow said after being beaten by two Sonics. So then Sonic raced over to Amy right in time. "WHAT! M-metal Sonic! But I killed you! And let go of Amy!" And Sonic was about to attack but then MS2 said "W-w-ait! Broder! Fist ov awl! I'm not Mewl Sonic! An secwond ov awl, ift ya' wan her soooo mucht, den take her!(Brother! First of all! I am not Metal Sonic! And second of all, if you want her soooo much then take her!)" And he gave the bag to Sonic. From inside it he could here Amy saying "Ohhhh Sonic! You came to my resque again my hero! I love you! Lets get married and have lots of kids!" Then Sonic gave a emotionless look. "You know, actually let's just leave her here. Hey! Have you ever been to Sloppy Joe's bar? They have the best Budweiser beer!" And they started chatting on the way.

And then It became nightfall. "Sonic? Sonic? Are we there yet!" Poor poor Amy. Don't worry, Tails found and brought her home. Then she started brutally beating up Sonic and MS2.

Happy Ending? Yep!

The End.

Ha-ha! Oh well, sorry to all those Amy and Amy+Sonic fans out there! You shouldn't have read this any way. There is going to be many sequels of this so stay in tune! 


End file.
